Unseen Possibilities
by crisspurplebowties
Summary: Several years after Blaine had an accident and ended up blind, he still feels as though his life is pretty much useless now. Until he meets someone who sees it differently.
1. Chapter 1

**Ugh. I suck. Blind!Blaine... ouchie. Should I continue this? Let me know!**

**Also I suck at titles. Forgive me.**

* * *

"Nice day, isn't it?"

Blaine jumped at the sudden voice next to him, making him shift in the park bench he was sitting in. His head slowly turned over in the direction of the voice, bringing his shoulders up in a shrug.

"I suppose...I wouldn't know."

The voice next to him chuckled, "What do you mean 'I wouldn't know'? Are you not from around here?"

_I'm blind, you asshole. _Blaine sighed and folded his hands in his lap. "No, I've been in New York for a couple years now. Since I got out of high school."

"Oh? Me too. I love it here!" The person next to him has a chipper voice, obviously very happy. Blaine understood that they were just trying to be nice, but he wasn't really up to talking to someone new.

"...That's cool." He muttered. He twiddled his thumbs in his lap, breathing the crisp air in deeply.

He could hear the person next to him, breathing in with a humming sound. "This is nice."

"I wouldn't know."

"Seriously, what on earth are you talking about? How would you not -"

"I can't see it."

The stranger went silent. Actually, Blaine could hear the small gasp they made as soon as he said it. That was one of the perks of not being able to see; You could hear even better.

"Y-you can't..."

"I'm blind." He gestured his hands up to his eyes.

It was quiet for a few minutes. ".. I know it's none of my business, but.. were you..?"

"Born with it? No. I had an accident when I was young. It's been like this for years."

"Oh..."

Blaine was getting tired of talking about it. He hated talking about it. It made him sad, angry and bitter all at the same time. He knew most people meant no harm about it, but it was obviously a tough subject for him.

When Blaine was 13, it was a warm, autumn day. He was running and playing with his siblings, completely unaware of the large rock in front of him that he tripped over. His head hit the ground at a fast speed and he blacked out almost instantly. When he woke up in the hospital, however, he couldn't see hardly anything. Just shadows, sometimes.

The doctors kept trying things, but decided there was nothing they could really do to fix it or improve it.

He kept himself cooped up in his room for months, too embarrassed and ashamed to go out in his condition. He spent many hours just sobbing into his pillow, ignoring the voices outside his locked bedroom door.

He despised the whispers that he heard from people around him, wishing he could turn around and punch them in the nose. But instead he kept walking, pretending he was just as deaf as he was blind.

That was one of the things that bugged him the most. That people were just too damn stupid to realize he was _blind_, not _deaf_. He was_ going_ to go deaf if people didn't stop shouting at him whenever he chose to socialize.

But he was 21, now. He had grown accustomed to his unability to see, though he never grew to like it. Who could?

Suddenly, he noticed the stranger was still quiet. Had they left? He moved his sightless eyes over to the side, as if it was to help him hear.

"Um.. so.." The stranger suddenly spoke. Taking Blaine by surprise, he tapped his shoulder lightly, then tapping Blaine's hand. Oh. He wanted to shake his hand. "My name's Kurt."

Blaine searched the air for the hand, but he wasn't able to. So he stuck his hand out, hoping he was correct and he wasn't just sitting here looking stupid. A warm hand slipped into his and shook it slowly.

"Blaine."

Blaine took a moment to get the feel of Kurt's hand. It was soft and warm. He squeezed it slightly, feeling around some more. Hopefully this wasn't awkward to Kurt.

"Nice to meet you, Blaine." Then there was his voice. It was nothing Blaine had ever heard. It was light and happy and very kind.

"You too.." He smiled on one side of his mouth, releasing the hand and setting it back in his lap.

After awhile, they made polite conversation. Talking about their week, school, basic things. Blaine didn't mind so much. He was actually enjoying it.

_Beep! Beep! Beep!_

"Oh.. crap. I think I have to go now.." Kurt's voice sounded disappointed, like he wanted to keep talking. That was new.

"Oh.." Blaine actually didn't want him to go. He had found someone to talk to that wasn't either weirded out or obnoxious about his blindness.

"It was nice talking to you, Blaine. Maybe we'll s- ... meet again?" Blaine caught that, but he actually didn't care this time around.

"Yeah, I come here a lot.. that'd be nice." He smiled upwards, where he could hear Kurt standing above him now.

He felt a warm hand on his shoulder, thumbing the front slightly. "Have a nice day, Blaine."

Blaine kept smiling, but it vanished when he heard footsteps going the opposite way. Then he sat up straighter. "Hey! I never caught your last name!"

"Hummel! Kurt Hummel!" The voice shouted in the distance.

Blaine would've said his, but he could tell Kurt wouldn't have heard it by now.

_Hummel, huh? _Blaine smiled again at the name. Kurt Hummel. He couldn't help but hope he would bump into him again.


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, well, you guys asked for it! Thanks for the nice words and please do share this around and review and follow, etc! This chapter is quite a bit longer than the first, and I plan to make them longer. So bear with me on the shortness of the chapters!**

**Also, please follow me on Tumblr and Twitter. On Tumblr, you'll find lots more of my writings. Find the links on my page. 3 ENJOY!**

* * *

"Here you go- Oh... do you need help, sir?" The cashier behind the counter asked quietly, the very familiar tone Blaine heard at least 5 times a week.

"No, no. I have everything in a specific place. I know how to do things by myself." Blaine said slowly, smiling like nothing was wrong. It never got any easier having people treat you like a 3 year old. Blaine grabbed his wallet out of his back pocket and felt his fingers around the slots until he figured out which card was his debit card.

He handed it to the cashier, who had since gone quiet. It took a few moments for him to take the card from Blaine, and he suspected he was staring. He kept smiling politely, though. Or he hoped it looked polite. He could look creepy for all he knew. He grabbed his coffee and his card and exited the coffee shop as quickly as he could.

When he made his way back to his apartment, he sat down on his couch and tried to enjoy the rest of his now lukewarm coffee.

If one word could describe Blaine Anderson, it was lonely. He lived alone in a small, so-so apartment and he didn't know hardly anyone except for a few friends that had gone to New York as well from high school. But of course, they all had their busy, happy lives. Their careers that were bound to be successful ahead of them. He didn't have that. He had school and that was it. His life had practically ended before it could even begin.

Although, there was _one_ thing that he used to occupy his time.

His piano. It sat in the middle of his apartment. Never mind that it took up most of the room, it was pretty much his only joy in life. He spent several hours a day sitting at his beloved instrument and softly playing every song he knew and practicing every one he didn't.

He had been playing before he went blind, and when he did he didn't play for a many months. He didn't believe in himself at that point. He felt he had nothing left for him. His mother had finally gotten fed up and dragged him to a piano and made him practice every day. It was a very long, hard and stressful thing for him to do, but he soon grew to love it again. His fingers began to remember the keys and where they were. His family started to seem happier, including himself. The melodies that filled the house and the families ears assured Blaine he would be okay. Or at least be able to keep doing what he loves.

Ever since, his piano has been his only real companion. Which to everyone else sounds silly, but to him it's perfectly normal. Like it mattered. Everyone thought he and his life were silly.

A vibration goes off in his pocket, jolting him from his thoughts. With a sigh, he pulls his phone out of his pocket and locates the 'talk' button. "H'llo?"

"Blainey! What's going on?" A familiar voice comes through the speaker.

"Wes, I've told you this a thousands times. _Don't call me that._" Blaine growled, using a hand to run his fingers through his hair.

"Moody today, are we? Never mind. Are you busy tonight?"

"What do you think?"

"I'll take that as a no. Good! I need you to come over this evening!" Wes said eagerly.

".. Why?"

"Oh, Rachel was telling me about -" Wes started.

"I keep telling you that talking to me about your girlfriend gives me a headache."

"Shut up. Anyway, she was talking to me about one of her friends from high school and sprouted the idea that you should meet him." Wes's voice sounded rather flat and bored now. Rachel was probably standing next to him and tapping her foot or something.

Blaine sighed. "Look, Wes. That's real nice and all but -"

"Dude... she is right behind me... _just say yes_." Wes was gritting his teeth. Danger zone.

"But I'm not looking ... " He cleared his throat and changed the sentence, "I'm not interested in getting into dating and I'm sure whoever this guy is is very nice but when he finds out I can't see anything..."

"Blaine, come on. Give it a shot. I hate seeing you alone. And maybe you don't even have to come for him. Come because you need to get out more. Come because I'm your friend. Come because -" Wes stopped, and there were background voices. "Okay, okay I'll tell him. Rachel says you should play a few songs on our piano when you come."

"When I come? Wes, damn it! I'm not going."

Suddenly, a rustling sound came through and a few more voices. "Blaine Anderson." A female voice now. Oh great. "You are coming tonight whether you like it or not. I already promised my friend you were coming and he's not very excited about it either but -"

"Good! All the more reason not to. I'm sure he won't mind." Blaine tried.

" - but you are coming anyways. And so is he. I'm doing this for the both of you. Now get your ass ready and come over here."

Blaine was getting more frustrated. "Please, Rachel. I have better things to do with my time -"

"Like what? Sit there in that pathetic excuse of an apartment all day?"  
"- than to be going over there being set up on a blind date that I don't even want to go on." Blaine ignored her comment. His apartment wasn't _that_ bad. Was it?

Rachel snorted. "Literally." Blaine could hear Wes yelling at Rachel for that comment. Was his ear pressed against the phone or was he on speaker phone?

Blaine was getting an actual headache now. Maybe he should just get it done and over with.

"Fine. I'll come. But you owe me, Wes."

"I know! Rachel's happy you're coming! Hurry up and get over here in about an hour." Wes had returned to the phone and then promptly hung up, knowing Blaine would have bit his ear off.

Blaine clicked 'end' and put the top of it to his forehead, cursing the day he ever met Wes. "Idiot.."

He stood up and shuffled in the direction of his bedroom, going as slow as he possibly can. He takes his time in the shower. And clothing himself. And redoing his hair. Because even if he can't see it, the world can. And the world will not see the bush he calls his hair.

He manages to flag down a taxi and gives the man an address, wincing every time the guy talked because he was doing what everyone else does to him; shouting. When they reach Wes and Rachel's apartment he pays the man and quickly exits the cab. Like always, Wes was waiting outside for him. He always insisted on it even though Blaine could get through the doors and up the stairs perfectly fine.

"Hi, buddy!" Wes said over-enthusiasticly, putting a hand on Blaine's shoulder. "Glad you could make it!"

"Cut the crap and take me up or I will turn right back around and get another cab home." This seemed to have gotten through to Wes, because he led Blaine through and up to their apartment silently.

"Blaine!" Rachel's voice said in front of him. "Come on, come to the dining room! He's in there." Rachel's voice lowered to a whisper on the last few words. Blaine didn't know what was so great about this to her, but whatever got him in and out of here as soon as he could.

He shoved Wes off his arm and felt his way into the dining room. He mumbled as he went and could hear Rachel chattering to Wes and to whoever was waiting for him. Blaine made out a few mumbles such as "Look Rachel, you are nuts. I don't want to be here. Why would you drag the poor man here? I'm sure he wants to be here just as much as I do. Which isn't very much."

"Shhh, quiet. He'll hear you. He has ears like you wouldn't believe." The mumbling stopped when Blaine walked with ease into the room. He knew this apartment like his own place. This wasn't hard.

"Blaine! This is my friend -"

"Oh my god, hi!" A new voice exclaimed. Blaine stood up a little straighter. He knew that voice from somewhere. He hadn't heard it in awhile, but he knew it. "Blaine?"

Blaine stood frozen. "Uh.. who..?" Was it really who he thought it was? Of course not. Rachel couldn't possibly know -

"Blaine?" The voice said again.

"K-K-"

"Kurt! It's me, Kurt." The voice seemed to get more excited with each word. A smile creeped onto Blaine's face. Who woulda thought?

"Hi.. uh.. gosh. I didn't think we'd bump into each other like this. I thought maybe -"

"In the park?" Blaine nodded and Kurt chuckled. " Yeah, me too. Geez, Rachel. You coulda told me you knew Blaine!"

"Y-you two know each other?"

"Well, we...We've bumped into each other before. It's been a few weeks since then but we didn't think we'd up so soon..and in this situation." Kurt's voice suddenly lowered. "On a date." The voice got flatter.

Blaine's smile faded. Kurt didn't want to be on a date with him? Of course, Blaine barely knew the guy and he didn't really want to be here, after all. But there was something about Kurt that made him smile and he wasn't sure what.

"Oh.. er.. right. Well, it's not a date, really. Just dinner. The four of us, right?" Blaine tried to lighten up.

"Yeah.. yeah! This is nice. We can get to know each other like this." The happy sound in Kurt's voice came back. Blaine heard footsteps coming towards him. "Wes, why don't you help Rachel set the rest of the things out and Blaine and I can place the silverware and plates?"

"Sure." Wes said, turning to Rachel and linking arms with her to head to the kitchen. And with that, Kurt suddenly grabbed a hold of Blaine's hand and tugged him towards the table. Blaine was surprised by the sudden movement and touch, but it was like an electricity going through him when he grabbed his hand. Yeesh, what was going on?

Before releasing his hand, Kurt leaned in and whispered in his ear. "You don't want to be here either, do you?" He could hear the laugh in his voice. Blaine shrugged. "I didn't at first, but now that I know who this mystery man is, I'm kinda glad." He whispered back and squeezed the hand before Kurt pulled it away and kept chuckling. "I'm glad, me too."

Kurt helped him sort the silverware and place it in the correct spots and sides and by the time Rachel and Wes managed to juggle everything out onto the table they were done and ready to eat.

"So why don't you tell a little bit about yourself to Blaine, Kurt?" Rachel suggested after several minutes of quiet. "Like what you look for in a m- oof!" Wes kicked her with his foot under the table.

"Um... well.. I'm 21, I'm in my junior year at NYADA... I come from Lima, Ohio-" Kurt started, stuttering and pausing every few words.

"Oh, don't be so boring, Kurt." She said, "Oh wow, it's so nice out. Why don't you and Blaine go out on the porch and talk and enjoy the night while Wes and I clean up?" Rachel spat out quickly and already standing to pick everything up, pushing them out the door.

"Rachel -"

"I don't think this is such a good idea-"

"Oh, you boys. Just do it! No buts." Rachel closed the door before the could argue further and promptly locked the door just in case.

"That woman.." Blaine muttered.

"You didn't have to spend four years of high school with her. And be her roommate for a year after that." Kurt sighed. "You get used to her though."

They stood there with their hands in their pockets for a few minutes, letting the cold from the night sink in. "Wanna sit down?" Kurt offered. Blaine could hear him already bending down to sit on the steps of the porch, so Blaine nodded and smiled.

When he sat down, he couldn't help but scoot closer to Kurt. He had to stay warm somehow.

"So... how long have you known Wes?"

"High school."

"Oh."

They both knew this was awkward. And they knew Rachel was probably spying. So they sat there in silence, their hands clasped together in front of them.

Blaine's mind started to wonder. One of the things he had always pushed away because it was hopeless to think about it, was what people looked like. And one of those people was sitting right next to him. He wondered what color Kurt's eyes were. What color his hair was. What color his skin was. What his nose was like, his eyebrows, his eyelashes. He wanted to know. And he couldn't hold it in any longer.

"What do you look like?" He spilled out. He mentally kicked himself for it, but he couldn't help it. He heard the slightest little giggle from Kurt.

"Well..." Kurt's voice went into a thoughtful state. "I have blue eyes... they always seem to be changing. Sometimes they look emerald or brown or gray.. I have brown hair that sticks up most of the time.. My skin is practically ghostly. Porcelain, I suppose."

Blaine nodded, trying to smother the large smile that was begging to appear. Kurt must have sensed it, because he chuckled and grabbed at Blaine's hands. "Want to see?"

"I... what?" Blaine stuttered as his hands moved upwards and his fingertips met something warm. Smooth, warm and soft skin. Kurt had his hands over Blaine's putting them to his cheeks and up to his eyes.

Blaine used his thumb to feel around Kurt's eyes and over Kurt's closed eyelids, fascinated with it. He moved to his nose that felt perfectly shaped. It was kinda pointy, but in a good way. His hands searched everywhere at a slow pace, going from his temple and trailing down to the cleft in his chin. Until he had one more spot to examine.

Blaine's hands stopped right at the corners of Kurt's mouth, feeling the corners turn up. "It's okay." He said softly. Blaine hesitantly moved his hands over his mouth, tracing the outsides and gently thumbing Kurt's lower lip. Even his lips were soft. They weren't chapped or dry. They were just right.

Blaine held every urge to lean in and kiss him right there, just to see what it would feel like to kiss such flawlessness. But he didn't. Instead he slowly dropped his hands from Kurt's face, but held onto his hands when Kurt didn't pull away. In fact, Kurt not only kept hold of his hands, he squeezed them and held them as close to him as he could.

"So, what do you think? Am I too terribly ugly?" He whispered.

"Nope, I think you're pretty perfect." He whispered back, forgetting he barely knew Kurt and snuggled into him. "Mm. You're warm." He expected Kurt to shove him off, but he scooted in closer and hummed. "You too." He said.

They were so caught up with each others warmth that they didn't turn to see Rachel and Wes in the window, giving each other a small high five before sneaking upstairs for a little date of their own.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi again! I'm so so so so glad you guys are enjoying this so far! I really wasn't expecting so much positivity about it! I'm sorry if this chapter is kinda... out there. :S Heh. Anyway, enjoy! And remember to review and follow and fave!**

* * *

"I saw this amazing jacket the other day and I couldn't help but think of how great it would look on you." Kurt drawled on, making Blaine smile into his phone.

Blaine was walking down the sidewalk, just on the block of his apartment. He liked to walk, even if he couldn't see the scenery. It was kinda busy today, and that wasn't so great.

That was actually worse. All the noise and excitement. It was worse than the silence and the whispers and the pointing he knew he was getting. Not knowing what is going on, what people are cheering or screaming about; It's absolutely terrifying. But this time around, it wasn't so bad. He was on the phone with the only person he really cared about.

"You certainly are making the most of using my phone number." He commented. Kurt made a mock scoff.

"Well then!"

"But I like it! I'm honored that you think of me whilst shopping."

"Good. Are we still on for tonight, Mister Smartass?"

"We won't be if you keep coming up with mean nicknames." Blaine teased.

"Fine! I'll have you know I have many gentlemen callers."

"...Gentlemen callers... Really, Kurt?"

"I tried."

"I'm sure you did. Hey, I gotta go. Trying to escape the lunch hour mob. See you tonight?" Blaine sighed. He didn't want to hang up at all. Unless he wanted to get squished like a bug, he didn't have much choice.

"Okay... Boo. I'll see you tonight." His voice sounded equally disappointed but understanding.

"Bye..." Blaine drew the word out very long, almost in a whining sense.

"Buh-bye, Blaine!" And then he hung up. Blaine held it to his ears for a few minutes before lowering it and putting it back in his pocket. He let out a happy sigh, looking forward to the evening.

Last week at Wes and Rachel's was better than they both had thought. After having a more or less cuddle session on Wes and Rachel's porch - Which honestly, was just their fire escape - they exchanged phone numbers and Kurt didn't let go of his hand all night. Like Blaine was going to let him anyway, he gripped to it like a life line. And after that, Kurt offered and succeeded in driving Blaine home. Blaine planned on taking him back there again tonight.

Oh, not for _that_. Maybe for cuddling. And more hand holding (They'll hopefully be doing that during dinner anyway). Blaine kept smiling the whole way home, dismissing any noise or bump on the shoulder from running into someone.

Blaine spent most of the day in the bathroom, making sure his hair was perfect and his face was clean. He spent maybe an hour feeling around in his very well organized closet for just the right outfit. He finally decided on one, threw it on, and then promptly smoothed his hands over the wrinkles. He must have brushed his teeth at least 5 times, flossing twice as many times.

When evening finally came and he did everything but start cheering, he raced down the flights of stairs as fast as his feet would allow him to and flagged down a cab. He gave the driver directions to the Italian restaurant that Kurt and him had planned to meet at, and bounced excitedly in the back seat. Sure, he felt like a child, but he really couldn't contain his excitement.

When Blaine had reached his destination, he paid and thanked the driver, hopped out of the cab and hurried into the restaurant. He sat there for what felt like hours. His knee was bouncing up and down, his hands were fidgeting in his lap and he could feel himself start to sweat. He started to worry. What is Kurt had decided he didn't want to go out with him after all and he wasn't coming. Maybe that night at Wes's and Rachel's mean't absolutely nothing to him. Maybe -

"Hey there, cutie." A voice above him said. A hand slid up his shoulder. Oh.

"Kurt?"

"Course it's me, silly." He said. Kurt was pulling him up and bringing him into a hug. Kurt was warm. He was always warm. Blaine wrapped his arms around him and squeezed.

"I'm glad you're here." He whispered.

"Why wouldn't I?"

"I don't know." Blaine felt silly now. And slightly guilty. How could he think Kurt wouldn't come?

Kurt pulled back and trailed his hand down Blaine's arm, stopping when he reached his hand and intertwined their fingers. Blaine had to wonder sometimes if this relationship was going at a fast pace. Too fast. They've only known each other for two or three weeks, and they've reached the warm hugs and lovingly holding hands phase. Then Blaine would slap himself because he didn't actually care.

After getting to their table, they didn't release each other's hands. Well, except for when Kurt pulled out Blaine's chair for him. Then they quickly grabbed at each other again. They ordered their food and actually ordered some wine too.

"To us? Even in this short time we've known each other, I'm so, so glad to have met you and have you in my life." Kurt said, lifting their glasses and tapping them together. Blaine could feel his blush rising. The toast was so nice and heartwarming. It surprised Blaine, but he was truly touched.

"To us." He smiled.

"Now Blaine," Kurt cleared his throat. "This is our first date -"

_Date?_ Blaine smiled wider.

"- and I just want to say a few things."

Blaine nodded, gesturing for him to go ahead.

"I don't want to preach at you, but I wanted to say that over the week, we've called and texted, we've gotten to know each other, we've bonded. We met in a freaking park, no less. And all it took was our nosy friends to bring us together again. I thought that, y'know, we'd bump into each other now and then. That it wouldn't go past anything than a simple friendship. But it's more than that." Kurt made a long, happy sighing sound. "It's this special relationship. A relationship that's brand new, but I hope and pray will grow larger and stronger. Do you get what I'm saying?"

Blaine nodded slowly, refraining from letting his jaw drop. He really mean't that?

"I... yeah." Blaine said, "I.. I have to admit.. when I met you in the park that day, I was really hoping I'd see you again. And then when we met again, I really wanted to just hold your hand and be your best friend. And I did." He chuckled.

Kurt sighed happily again, gripping and squeezing and playing with their hands that they held over the table. Their food arrived and they ate happily, thoroughly enjoying themselves.

When they finished at the restaurant, Kurt drove them to Blaine's apartment and followed Blaine up, letting Blaine lead while still holding his hand. Blaine unlocked his door and let Kurt go in front of him.

"Oh wow." He whispered.

"Is it bad? I never know. I mean, I'm a neat person but ... y'know." He kicked at the floor and dropped his head sheepishly.

"No! It's fine! It's clean and well arranged it's just that.. piano."

Blaine's head perked up. "The piano?"

"It's beautiful!" Kurt exclaimed. Blaine heard the footsteps going towards it.

"Thanks.. I've had it for a long time. I managed to keep it in good condition." Blaine said. He was pretty proud of his piano, he just never had anyone to show it off to.

"Wow.." Kurt continued to whisper. He must really like pianos.

"I can play it too!" Blaine felt like a child again for like the second time that day.

"You can?" Kurt's voice sounded more surprised than he had intended. "Oh, please play for me! I mean if you want to. You don't have to, I just -" Kurt was blabbering now. It was _so_ adorable.

"Heh.. I'll- I'll play for you." Blaine managed to get out, still slightly caught up in Kurt's voice. He walked his way over to the piano and sat down, sliding over to make space for Kurt.

Kurt quietly sat down next to him, where Blaine could hear his breathing coming in and out excitedly.

"Any requests?"

"Anything! Anything. I've never been played for before." Kurt said, the happiness in his voice very clear.

Blaine settled his fingers on top of the keys and exhaled. He had so many songs to play for Kurt that could express him. That would impress him. But then one song popped into his head.

Suddenly, his fingers started to play. They soared across the keys, hitting every note at just the right time. He started to forget everything, only focusing on the piano and on Kurt. He played more passionately than he had in so long. He couldn't bring himself to stop. He let his fingers play and play until he couldn't feel them anymore.

When he hit the last notes on the song, his hands came up and froze there. He turned to Kurt. "..Well?" He said almost breathlessly.

Kurt said nothing.

"Kurt?"

"No one has ever done that for me before." He repeated. His voice was almost not even audible.

"Yes... I know.. but was it .. good?"

Kurt suddenly grabbed both of Blaine's hands. "Blaine.." Kurt raised on to his chest and held it there. "That wasn't just.. good. That was beautiful. I'm ... I'm speechless, really.. Thank you.." His voice almost sounded like it was breaking. Was he really going to cry?

".. Thank.. you.. and you're welcome." Blaine said, pressing his hand to Kurt's chest. He felt his heart beating. A steady rhythm. It was so mesmerizing to him. After several minutes of pure, wonderful silence, Blaine dared to move his hands from Kurt's chest.

He uncurled his hand and laid them both flat on Kurt's chest, slowly trailing up. From his neck, to his jawline and stopping at his cheeks. His hands searched his face in the same order that they had that one night they met again. More thoroughly this time, moving even slower than he had. He took in every detail this time. From the small spaces around Kurt's nose to the corners of Kurt's eyes. He listened to Kurt's breathing, where it had gone from excitement to calm breathing through his mouth. It was warm, just like his skin. Blaine brought his fingers to the corners of Kurt's mouth. "Is this still okay?"

Kurt's head nodded very slowly. "Oh.. it's so much more than okay." Once again, the corners turned up in a smile. Blaine rubbed his fingers across the corners before moving to that bottom lip. His thumb moved back and forth across it, it's softness so very tempting.

When Blaine took his hands down from his face, he slipped them into Kurt's and just enjoyed this silent and intimate moment. Kurt would occasionally bring the hands to his heart or to his cheek, nuzzling his nose into the fingers.

When he moved the hands to his heart again, Kurt spoke. "H-how did it happen? .. You've never actually told me." His voice was still very quiet.

"Ah... well..." Blaine frowned. Even with Kurt it was a tough subject.

"I was out with friends and family.. and I wasn't watching where I was going. I hit my head on the ground or a rock or something.. and I completely blacked out." He breathed for a moment. He felt Kurt squeeze his hands. "I woke up and.. that was it. All I could see was incredibly bright lights and occasionally shadows. It got worse over time.. It was caused by a blood clot in my brain, I.. think. I haven't been able to see since."

"Oh, Blaine..." Kurt whimpered. "I'm so sorry." Blaine simply nods and squeezes Kurt's hands.

"B-but y'know.. I've gotten used to it. I hate it, but I've learned to live with it."He shakes his head and attempts a smile. "It's fine." He feels it was pretty pointless to say that, but he tried.

"No one should ever have to 'get used to' that..." Kurt whispered, wrapping an arm around Blaine and embracing him. They sat there in silence once more, rocking subtly back and forth on the piano bench.

Something in Blaine wanted him to turn and just kiss him right there - again. What was it with them and sitting together and making him want to kiss him?

Of course, he didn't kiss him. But he couldn't smother the urge to turn his head. It resulted in their noses being pressed side by side, with the occasional up and down nuzzling. They didn't care how awkward or forward it was, they were enjoying it. Blaine liked feeling the steady breathing Kurt did through his nose, he liked that Kurt never loosened his grip on his hands.

They stayed like this for awhile, until the clock on Blaine's wall chimed. It jolted them both back up, but still Kurt's hand remained around Blaine's.

"Phooey... it's late." Kurt muttered.

"Oh?"

"Yeah."

"Oh."

"I should get going.." Kurt said, finally starting to get up and started to pull away from the hands. Blaine almost gripped back onto them to keep him from going, but he knew he had to. He heard Kurt's footsteps going towards the door, and he hurried to the door with him.

"I'd invite you to stay over but.. y'know.." He nervously chuckled and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Oh, no.. it's fine. Really. Maybe some other time.." There was something of a hopeful questioning in Kurt's voice.

"Mm.. yeah, totally."

Kurt put his hands on Blaine's shoulders, like he always did. "Tonight was great. I enjoyed it. Thanks for the piano.."

"Me too... anytime. I like playing the piano.. it's nice for someone else to hear it for a change." Blaine smiled.

Kurt's warm chuckle echoed through the apartment. "You're so sweet." He leaned forward and planted a kiss just off the corner of Blaine's mouth, which was probably supposed to look like just a kiss on the cheek. "Thanks again!" Kurt hurried out the door and down the stairs to the main floor, where Blaine could hear Kurt's excited giggles.

Blaine stood a bit stunned but overall pleased in his doorway, a smile creeping onto his face. He slid his hands over his mouth and had a gigglefit before doing everything but skipping to his bed, hoping he'd dream about Kurt tonight.

**Ugh. I'm a noob, don't know how or even if there is a way to insert a link, but here's the song Blaine played: watch?v=pPHu2aYLGi4&list=LLMSavjTd0s5PtS82isgi3Tw**

**Dar you go! I hope you enjoyed it!**


End file.
